Benutzer Diskussion:Juno/Archiv2
__NOEDITSECTION__ Icons Willst du für deine Bewertung (Bild:30px-ok.PNG Bild:30px-nem.PNG) nicht lieber die schon vorhandenen Icons mit hoher Qualität verwenden (Bild:Neutral.png Bild:Kontra.png). Zumal solche Bilder gar kein FanArt sind, weil sie nichts mit StarWars zu tun haben. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:03, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Dann könnten wir auch für lesenswerte Artikel Bild:Kontra.png nehmen. Tun wir aber nicht. Was ist es eigentlich dann? JunoDiskussion 14:29, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Weil das ein rotes Bild ist, und lesenswert eine positive Auszeichnung ist, was farblich nicht unbedingt zusammen passt. Farben haben auch eine Sprache... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:01, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ups... ich meinte Pro! JunoDiskussion 18:19, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Das wäre theoretisch möglich, aber die Bilder der Kandidaten haben einen grossen stilistischen Unterschied zu denen der Abstimmung. Ich will dich ja auch nicht dazu zwingen oder so, ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass die Bilder fast gleich schon vorhanden sind. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:27, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Juno, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Icon Jaja, der Andro... Naja. Hi, Juno, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du neuerdings ein Icon links oben eingefügt hast. Gute Idee. Ich hab dazu folgenden Vorschlag: Mach doch den Hintergrund ind der Farbe # statt durchsichtig! dann wir die Schrift dahinter nicht angezeigt und das ganze sieht noch besser aus. Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 19:57, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Also neu hochladen? Special Thanks JunoDiskussion 07:47, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Yep. Probiers mal! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:15, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Was genau soll ich ändern? JunoDiskussion 18:37, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Frag Ben oder so. Ich such das grad selbst... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:20, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Erstellung einer Fanfictionseite Hi Juno, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Juno/Kurzgeschichten Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:46, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Banner Hey Juno, ich hab auf der Diskussionseite von Benutzer:CC-1997 gelesen, dass du gerne Banner erstellst. Also wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir auch einen Banner erstellen kannst, und zwar mit diesem Bild (Da wo bei dir der Todesstern ist): Wenn du das machst schreib mir bitte eine Mitteilung auf meine Disskussionsseite. Wäre echt supernett von dir. Darth Mytoo 07:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Darth Mytoo, die Mitteilung muss Juno hier schreiben, denn: Diskussionen werden dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen haben. Boss 13:10, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschhinweis [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:07, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke! danke für die nette begrüßung ich möcht auch so´ne tolle seite ahben wie du;) :Kurai, kannst du bitte alle Beiträge in Diskussionen mit vier Tilden also ~~~~ signieren? Das ist Pflicht und schaftt eine Sigantur mit Zeitstempel. Du kannst gerne bei meiner Benutzerseite abgucken. Bild:;-).gif JunoDiskussion 16:33, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY) ich wäre für meinen teil schonmal fertig. jedoch glaube ich, dass es in einzelnen punkten widersprüche mit dem kanon geben könnte. ich informiere mich noch einmal etwas genauer aber nichtmal wookieepedia gibt viel preis...mfg peacerokkaz 19:13, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wie kommst Du darauf? JunoDiskussion 19:17, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Es gibt eine Quelle, nach der Captain Terrik das alleinige Kommando über die Mission hat und außerdem glaube ich, dass der Trupp eigentlich von der Devastator kommt und Brenn Tantor befindet sich während dieser Mission auf der Inquistor. peacerokkaz 21:23, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist ein guter HdK-Teil, das könntest du mal machen. JunoDiskussion 07:47, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn du mir dann noch erklären könntest für was HdK steht dann ist die Lösung garantiert auch nicht mehr so weit weg *fg* peacerokkaz 18:21, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::HdK bedeutet Hinter den Kulissen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 19:25, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::vielen dank für die info. kann ich ja gleich machen. peacerokkaz 20:52, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Anmeldung Hi Juno, Irgendwie hab ich ein Problem: Du bist ja auch in Wookieepedia Benutzer, ich versuch dort, mich anzumelden, doch irgendwie klappt es nicht. Ach und Wingo Nag'ie möchte einen Header, wo sein Benutzername und ein Bild von Yoda drauf ist. Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 08:17, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Versuch mal ein anderes Passwort oder Geburtsdatum. Und ich habe Jedi-Striker gestern schon gesagt, dass ich keine Banner mehr mache. Das überlastet immer den Server und führt zu einem "Jedipedia has a problem". Und das will ja keiner von uns. JunoDiskussion 09:01, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Buch und Mods Hi Juno, Was wirst du mit deinem selbstgeschriebenem Buch machen und machst du wirklich Mods für Battle of Yavin und Endor? Boss RAS Prosecutor 08:04, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nun, eigentlich schreibe ich das Buch erstmal nur so aus Spass. Und Mods mache ich allerdings. Ackbar hat schon welche. JunoDiskussion 08:12, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wo kann man die downloaden oder wie kann man die kriegen und wie ist dein Mod? Boss RAS Prosecutor 08:55, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich kann dir einen Download einrichten. Nun, der richtige ist noch nicht wirklich fertig aber schon der Prototyp. JunoDiskussion 08:58, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Könntest du diesen Download einrichten und gibt es so was wie Cheats, um unbesiegbar zu sein? Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 08:42, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::OK. Das ist aber nur ein Prototyp. Beschriftungen, Texte und noch anderes sind falsch. Aber einen Cheat gibt es: Du musst direkt am Anfang einige X-Wings crashen, bis du tot bist. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen schiessen! Wenn alles geklappt hat, hast du 100 Leben. Hier ist der Link. JunoDiskussion 09:09, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das überzeugt nicht wirklich. Denn: Die Korvette kann man nicht zerstören und Man wird von überall beschossen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 09:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe ja gesagt: Nur ein Prototyp! JunoDiskussion 09:36, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Wie erstellt man Mods und wie kriegt man 100 Leben bei The Battle of Yavin? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 09:40, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ICQ Hy,hast du ICQ wenn ja bescheid sagen ok--Sergej7890 15:51, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Habe ich nicht. JunoDiskussion 09:18, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Banner Hi Juno, ich hab gehört du machst gern Banner kannst du mir für meine Benutzerseite auch einen machen unzwar mit diesem bild Bild:RexPortrait.jpg Wäre toll wenns machst --Sergej7890 15:57, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Im Grundsatz gerne, aber leider habe ich Ben Kenobi versprochen, keine Banner mehr hochzuladen, da dadurch der JP-Server mit noch mehr FanArts überlastet wird und so er schnell zusammenbricht und er ist vorübergehend unbenutzbar. JunoDiskussion 19:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Weißt du eigentlich wie man sich selber (wie du) einen Banner erstellen kann? :::Unsere Photoshop-Freaks machen das natürlich mit einem für Photoshop kompatiblen Download. Ich mach das (wie ja alles) mit Paint. Vorlage:UserHeader geht auch. JunoDiskussion 18:22, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Hallo Juno. Danke für den Tipp, doch leoder funktioniert das bei mior nicht.Könntest du mir nocheinmal helfen? Wenn ja gebe bei dem Banner meinen Namen ein und das Bild: Bild:Obi-Wan-Kenobi-oversized-postcard--C10229215.jpg in '''90px'. Danke schon im Vorraus. Liebe Grüße :::::Soll der Obi-Wan ausgeschnitten sein oder eingfach das Bild rein? JunoDiskussion 14:28, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ausgeschnitten wäre schön, und kann man auch da wo jetzt jedipedia steht seinen namen wie Pandora es hat himachen? --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Briefkasten 14:46, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Wie kann man das ausschnieden? Gruß Cad Bane ''Xanadu Blood'' | Aufträge 14:49, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Das geht mit Phtoshop & Co. Ich kann es nur unausgeschnitten und der Schrift wie bei mir. Soll ich das so machen oder nicht? JunoDiskussion 14:54, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Ja bitte, umd füge es dann gleich auf meiner Benutzerseite ein. ::::::::::Ich hoffe, das ist so richtig. JunoDiskussion 17:52, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) }} Ja, danke. :Vielen Dank für die Blumen! JunoDiskussion 13:50, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich danke Dir. Bildchen Wie macht ,an so ein Bild in die Ecke oben rechts? MfG (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 31. Jul. 2009, 21:46:31 CC-1997 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:46, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST)) :Also ich habe erstmal das Bild hochgeladen. Bild:Juno-Icon.JPG Der Quelltext lautet insgesamt: '' /wiki/thumb.php?f=Juno-Icon.JPG&w=155/Juno-Icon.JPG '' Mit position gibst du die Position ein. In diesem Falle oben links. localurl:Benutzer:Juno}} ist der Link, wo das Bild hin führt. Und /wiki/thumb.php?f=Juno-Icon.JPG&w=155/Juno-Icon.JPG] gibt das Bild an. JunoDiskussion 09:19, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Gibt's da auch eine Vorlage oder so? MfG Joni 07:56, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Unglücklicherweise nicht. Nur dieses Gewirr. Aber wenn du eines haben möchtest, sag nur wie und wo etc. und ich mach´s dir. JunoDiskussion 08:39, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht, bin momentan etwas im Stress. MfG Joni 09:09, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) UCs Hallo Juno, mir ist aufgelfallen, das du die Artikel Landgleiter, Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY), Diathim und DeAgostini seit längerem mit einer UC-Vorlage versehen hast, ohne daran zu arbeiten. Ich bitte dich, diese Artikel dennächst weiter zu bearbeiten, damit sie nicht langfristig unnötig blockiert werden. Wenn du nicht dazu kommst, kannst du auch gerne andere Benutzer um Hilfe fragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:47, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Juno, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Rakete“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Pandora Diskussion 08:14, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) Hilfe Hi Juno! Ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite gelesen, dass du folgende Artikel zu bearbeiten hast: *DeAgostini *Landgleiter Da du angemerkt hast, dass dir Hilfe willkommen ist und da Ackbar die UCs schnellstmöglich weghaben will, biete ich dir hiermit meine Hilfe an! ;) Ich würde mich über ein Feedback deinerseits freuen. Liebe Grüße dein Ewok 18:36, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST)! :Immer gerne, Ewok. Hilfe ist immer gut. JunoDiskussion 13:58, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::OK, hab mich im UC ergänzt! Ewok 15:02, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::DeAgostini wäre erledigt, kannst du von deiner To-Do-Liste streichen ;) Ewok 18:19, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Landgleiter ist auch fertig, ich hab noch etwas daran geschreaubt - müsste passen! ;) Gruß Ewok 00:01, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Mal auf die Idee gekommen, Quellen wie The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels oder andere Sachbücher zu benutzen ist hier keiner von, oder hat die einfach keiner? Aber für solch allgemeine Artikel sind Sachbücher nun mal essentiell. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:41, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Bei mir kann man ja nachsehen, dass es nicht habe. JunoDiskussion 15:41, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Frage Wer war denn dieser User names "Evchen"? War der so ein Idiot, wie du geschrieben hast? Was hat er denn gemacht? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 17:40, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Evchen ist eigentlich einer meiner Klassenkameradinnen. Aber diesmal waren´s zwei meiner Klassenkameraden, die aus einen mir nicht bekannten Grund sauer auf mich waren. Was sie gemacht habe, kannst du hier einsehen. JunoDiskussion 17:51, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Da hat er sich aber viel Arbeit gemacht XD. Das ist doch echt doof, dass man so was macht. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:02, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Belbullab-24 Angriffsbomber Hi Juno, ich dachte mir, dem Artikel würde ein Bild sicher guttun und nun, da hab ich natürlich in erster Linie an dich gedacht. Könntest du vielleicht, wenn du mal Zeit hast ein Bild von dem machen? Wäre wirklich nett. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 03:12, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Gerne. In absehbarer Zeit hast Du´s. ツ JunoDiskussion 11:57, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nicht schlecht, dankeschön. :-) Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:19, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Meine Benutzerseite wurde gelöscht Hi Juno, meine Benutzerseite wurde gelöscht aber ich weiß nicht wieso.Kannst du mir bitte helfen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Durge (Diskussion • Beiträge) 31. Okt. 2009, 10:04:33) :Die wurde gelöscht, weil sie von einer IP erstellt wurde. Pandora Diskussion 11:42, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::entschuldigung versteh ich nicht? ich bin hier neu. Durge :::Die Seite wurde von einer IP (=jemand nicht angemeldetes) erstellt, nicht von einem Benutzer, daher wurde sie wieder gelsöcht. Wenn eine IP eine Benutzerseite erstellt, wird diese wieder gelöscht, weil es nicht sicher ist, ob es auch wirklich der Benutzer war. Dasselbe gilt, wenn eine IP Benutzerseiten bearbeitet. Pandora Diskussion 13:45, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) achso. danke Durge 13:47, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) Frage 2 Also,wie kann man das Benutzer:Durge oben auf der Benutzerseite ändern.Durge 15:58, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Indem du in deine Benutzerseite einfügst. Da kannst du auch mit fett, kursiv, usw. arbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:02, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::danke Durge 16:04, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) Frage 3 :Wie macht man was in die Babel rein? Durge 19:41, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Schau dich mal hier um. JunoDiskussion 15:48, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::hey danke. Durge 18:43, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Frage 4 Wie kann man die Farbe rechts der Leiste ändern? Durge 16:38, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :der Leiste wovon? JunoDiskussion 16:47, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Also da stehen Biografische Daten und Beschreibung u.s.w. Durge 17:01, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Du änderst bei NFarbe den Farbcode. Die Codes kannst du hier entnehmen. JunoDiskussion 17:14, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Nächste Frage Also wie kann man was in das Archiv reinmachen? Durge 15:10, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Wenn deine Disku über 32 kB groß ist (wenn es so ist, steht es überm Bearbeitungsfenster), erstellst du Benutzer Diskussion:Durge/Archiv. Um das Archiv zu sehen, suchst du dir eine Vorlage aus Vorlage:Archiv aus und fügst sie dann auf deine Disku. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 15:30, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Yeah danke für die schnelle Antwort. Durge 16:54, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Frage über die Babel Wenn ich selber ein Babelfeld erstellt habe und dann auf Vorschau drücke, dann steht das Babelfeld rechts an der Seite neben den anderen Feldern. Das möchte ich aber aber nicht. Es soll in der Reihe stehen. Kann mir jemand helfen? Durge 11:01, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Das ist ein Phänomen, das bei manchen Computern auftaucht, bei anderen nicht. Ich konnte mir das auch nicht erklähren. JunoDiskussion 15:50, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Danke für die Antwort. Außerdem, ich hab schon schon kapiert wie das geht. Durge 16:18, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Interessant. Lass mich bitte an deinem Wissen teilhaben. JunoDiskussion 17:08, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) Frage für Juno Willst du mein Freund sein? Durge 15:24, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe nichts dagegen. JunoDiskussion 15:49, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Okay vielen dank. Durge 16:30, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) IRC Kannst du bitte mal in den Chat kommen? - Backup 09:05, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) Schwerer Superkampfdroide Hi Juno, wäre es okay, wenn ich mich in das UC mit einschreibe? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 11:37, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Was sucht wohl sonst der Satz da auf meiner To-do-Liste? JunoDiskussion 11:41, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) IRC Hey Juno komm mal on. 15:40, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) Meine Vorlage |Nahdar Vebb}} :Vielen Dank! JunoDiskussion 13:33, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) Nitestar Hast du Nitestar?--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:52, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Was ist denn das? JunoDiskussion 17:11, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :: Chatroom--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:05, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Nicht ganz-> www.nitestar.de --Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:08, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Also, ich bins nicht. JunoDiskussion 19:15, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::: Schade sonst könnten wir nämlich in Kontakt treten (natürlich wenn du das willst) ::::::und über die Jedipedia reden. (damit es nicht jeder kommentieren kann). z.B über :::::::Sachen die wir nicht gut finden.--Jedimeister Kenobi 11:38, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Freundeliste Darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste schreiben?--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:01, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Klar. Das darf jeder. JunoDiskussion 19:02, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Tabelle Ich erstelle jetzt die Tabelle, kann leider aber nicht mehr in einer halben Stund online kommen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:00, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) Umgang Hi Juno, ich möchte dich bitten, ein wenig auf deinen Ton zu achten, so etwas muss nun wirklich nicht sein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:53, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wenn du dich in ein UC eintragen willst, Juno, musst du dich erst bei dem schon eingetragenen Benutzer melden und ihn fragen, ob das ok ist. Und schon gar nicht anfangen, unhöflich zu werden. – 'Andro' Disku 20:00, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Entschulgigt bitte (ganz besonders Lord Tiin). Von dieser Regeln war mir nicht bekannt. War etwas genervt. wird nicht wieder vorkommen. JunoDiskussion 13:45, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Danke }} :Danke Gleichfalls! JunoDiskussion 18:14, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) CC-6454 Interessiert mitzumachen? Gruß 'Nahdar Vebb' Diskussion | Artikel 19:52, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :P.S.:Ich erstelle ihn jetzt. Gruß 'Nahdar Vebb''' Diskussion | Artikel 19:54, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Jet Hallo Juno ich bin dir dankbar das du am Artikel Jet arbeitest( er ist nein neuer Lieblings Klon) aber ich will dich darauf hinweisen das er nur ein Klon-Captain ist. Revan Skywalker 14:42, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis! JunoDiskussion 15:38, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET)